May angels lead you in
by shamazing
Summary: A tibute to Dumbledore...AN: I know i said i won't be writing any Harry Potter for a while, but i had to give Dumbledore a final goodbye


Emerald eyes blinked. Again. And again.

"Harry, you coming?" a woman's voice can be heard.

He took a pause.

"Just a moment"

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance_

Harry Potter knelt down in front of a marble tomb. He picked up a small dandelion and blew a gust of air to make the petals scatter and fly away.

"Hello professor," he breathed in, "I was just dropping by before we left. Hermione and Ron are going with me in my search for the horcruxes…Hogwarts is doing fine, Professor McGonagall is doing a good job…but it will never be the same again sir, not without you."

Harry's breath became ragged.

His lower lip quivered.

He closed his eyes shut, begging himself not to cry.

But something trickled down his cheek.

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

"I've undergone a LOT of training sir," He muttered tears still flowing freely down his face. "Mad-eye, Lupin, Tonks…even professor McGonagall…They all joined in to help me."

He swallowed hard and looked at his palms.

"I will not let your sacrifice go to waste, nor theirs," He said through gritted teeth, "I promise."

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Memories began playing like a film without sound. There were times when the late professor had that serious look on his face often evaluating a situation and formulating a plan for everyone's welfare. He was always peaceful even under pressure. Yet there were the rare ocassions, where he was grief-stricken, sad and even scared. But he will always be remembered as the happy-go-lucky, optimistic headmaster who was a friend to everyone.

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

'As long as Dumbledore's here, you can't be touched'

Hermione's voice rang inside Harry's head. But he wasn't there anymore, and he will never be again.

The greatest wizard now sleeps eternally, in peace, where he watches over all of them.

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god wouldn't let it live._

"I'd like to thank you sir, for everything…" Harry said. His voice was calm yet his tears failed to hide how he felt.

"Please guide us in our journey"

"…I will be forever grateful"

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

Hermione and Ron walked around the fields looking for Harry. They spotted him kneeling in front of Dumbledore's tomb holding a dandelion while petals flew around him.

"Harry?"

He turned around and what they saw was devastating.

His normally bright emerald eyes now empty.

Eyebrows creased.

Tears were all over his face.

Through the small frown of his mouth they saw gritted teeth.

His breathing ragged.

Out of all the times they've been with Harry, they never saw him like this.

Right now he wasn't the boy who lived, nor the chosen one…he was just like a little boy who just realized that his grandfather was never coming back.

Hermione clasped her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, while Ron frowned and looked around, his eyes getting watery.

_May angels lead you in._

"As long as he's there he can't touch me…." Harry whispered.

"But he's not there anymore…" he told them.

Hermione knelt down and enveloped him in a hug. Ron knelt down as well and joined in on the hug.

"Who says?"

Harry looked up.

"As Dumbledore himself said 'the ones we love never really leave us'," Ron said smiling down at Harry.

"He will always be there Harry," Hermione said through all her sobbing, "like us…we'll be here forever."

Harry froze…and then he smiled.

"Yea…"

_May angels lead you in._

-Fin-

A/N: This is for Dumbledore…

p.s. song is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy eat world


End file.
